


Nights Alone

by lucymordy



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, i wrote this late at night my guys, it's like pwp except not the p... just the without plot, it's??? descriptions?????? of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymordy/pseuds/lucymordy
Summary: Maximilian Nero is above having sexual fantasies about enemies.





	Nights Alone

When he was alone at night, Nero sometimes thought of her.

Her breath tinged with cigarette smoke and peppermint.

Her locks curling at the ends and falling into her face.

Her lips plush and painted crimson, an exaggeration of a cupid’s bow.

Her tongue dancing in his mouth-

His mind didn’t go further than that. He didn’t let it go further than that. He’d hate himself all the more if it did go further than that. But although he didn’t want to remember it, although he didn’t want to think about it, it did go further than that.

Anastasia Furan did at one point grip his chin with a lily-white hand, fingernails digging slightly into his jaw, whispering the most sinful things, rocking her hips a bit more than necessary.

Maximilian remembers how cold her touch was, as if she had harnessed her heritage and her personality into physicality. Against his inward wishes, he thinks about her body again, how it looked in the darkness of her bedroom. It had curved beneath his touch, and she had laughed.

Her laugh is what stops him from reliving her imagery, at least for a moment. The tinkling of someone that couldn’t be her and shouldn’t be her. Anastasia’s laugh belongs to someone who knew nothing of the world, someone innocent and pure. She is neither, Maximilian knows this if nothing else.

Anastasia laughed through their intimacy, bit her teeth into his shoulder, scratched reddened paths down his torso. He let her, he  _urged_  her and it brought him into vulnerability beneath her. Something she’d never let go.

He is not vulnerable. He is Dr. Maximilian Nero, headmaster of H.I.V.E. He has no room for being vulnerable, not with G.L.O.V.E., not with Number One, and not with Anastasia Furan.

But he  _had been_. He had propped beneath her and touched her and made her breaths turn into much more. Her hair fell more. Her lips kissed more-

Maximilian Nero is above having sexual fantasies about enemies, but in the one moment that they completed together, Anastasia had felt anything but.


End file.
